


No way. Na uh. No.

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nysara prompt: "You want me to do what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No way. Na uh. No.

Sara was woken up from her nap by the feeling of the bed dipping in. 

"Hey, you’re back." Sara smiled sleepily at Nyssa, face full of soot. "What happened to your face?"

"Explosion. Don’t worry about it. I’m about to go get a shower I was wondering if you would like to join me?" Nyssa brushed a stray hair of out Sara’s back and back behind her ear. 

"Too sleepy. Wake me after though okay?" Sara went back to nuzzling into Nyssa’s pillow. 

"Okay." She placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead before heading to the shower to clean off the soot and blood.

Once Nyssa was all clean and no longer smelling like a battlefield she sneaked back into the bed, towel hugging her curves. She started kissing Sara’s neck smiling as the blonde moaned slightly in her sleep before waking up.

"That was quick." Sara mummbled.

"You feeling okay?" Nyssa wasn’t use to seeing Sara this tired.

"Damian kept me up all night and day. You and Talia can’t leave at the same time again, not if Ra’s is gone. You know he likes having two family members here at all times. I had to tell him fifty bed time stories. I was just describing movies after the tenth one."

"I’m sorry he was trouble for you. But you have to admit you are amazing with him."

Sara shrugged. It wasn’t like Damian was a difficult child, he just liked his cuddles and attention. “He’s not trouble. He’s too cute to be called trouble…I think he knows that.” 

"I think he does too." Nyssa kissed Sara’s nose.

"Ever think about having our own kids?"

"No."

"You really don’t?"

"No. I mean we have Damian, that’s enough. We can hand him off when we get sick of him." 

"You really don’t want kids?"

"Nope. Not one bit."

"Well I always wanted them."

"Isn’t Damian enough?"

"I love my nephew but I want my own babies. Maybe you could carry some of them."

"You want me to do what?" Sara was wide awake now. "I’m not carrying kids. Yours or otherwise. I do want children. I don’t want one feeding off my body like a parasite." She was yelling now.

"I didn’t ask you too." Nyssa rolled her eyes. "And keep your voice down or you’ll wake Damian."


End file.
